


Voice Within

by mikomeow (nymphography)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphography/pseuds/mikomeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shukaku, the demon sealed inside Gaara's body, is pulling a powerplay of a decidedly sexual nature. Somewhat dark one shot, tentative dub-con warnings, but no violence. Shukaku/Gaara, with a spot of implied Gaara/Kankurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Within

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one-shot of mine. I always assumed that Gaara and Shukaku had a very different relationship compared to that of Naruto and Kyuubi. Or should I say, I always assumed that Gaara and Shukaku actuall -had- a relationship, in difference from Naruto who was unaware of Kyuubi for most of his childhood. This fanfic was born mostly from me toying around with how being possessed by Shukaku would be like.
> 
> As usual, this is written for fun, no profit is being made, and I am in no way affiliated with the series Naruto.

Gaara was sitting in his black leather armchair, bored to the bone, stomach clenching like it always did around when everyone else went to bed. He had learned to live with the fatigue from not sleeping, but it still put strain on his body.

Time was never-ending. Without pause, his life stretched out behind him like an uninterrupted flow. Seeing his family members go through their routines before bedtime, sleeping away the night like it wasn't usable time. Like they wanted the night to go away. They skipped forward in their lives, while he waited. When this boredom had bitten him he often wished he could have that too. A few hours of blissful unawareness.

Gaara enjoyed the night however, longed for the constant heat, constant burning brightness of the desert sun to stop, for the cool, pleasant shade, the moonlight reflecting pearl white. He often went outside to try and drive away the boredom, to see, smell.

Sunset, like now, was both bliss and curse. Finally people would get out of his hair, they would hold still, and out of his way. But it also meant he had many long hours of complete loneliness in front of him, like everyone were day vampires, dead in the night. Leaving nothing but deafening silence, and the voice speaking without words inside his head. His mind shadow, with its frighteningly great control of his body and emotions.

Kankurou walked out from the bathroom, the last one ready as usual, wearing nothing but his boxers and a pleasantly sleepy expression on his face. Everyone was always aware of where in the house Gaara was; his presence was just too great not to notice. Gaara had known this for years. Still Kankurou insisted on pretending to be surprised at finding him in rooms he walked into.

"Oh, there you are. Night Gaara, I'm going to bed." Kankurou smiled absently, and while stretching his arms he walked slowly past Gaara on his way to a door on the other end of the room. Gaara didn't bother to answer; that would only put his brother on edge. Instead he followed him with his eyes, took his time watching Kankurou's muscles move under his skin and the few water drops clinging to his back from the shower he had just taken.

He had used to hate his brother and sister. They were more of the short and broad-shouldered type, like their father. They belonged with him, rough and rugged in a way he nowadays found so fascinating, instead of envied like he had used to when he was younger. Gaara wasn't like his dad, he would never grow like his siblings. He would remain lean, with a more delicate appearance, like their mother had been. Or so their stories of her went.

_You disgust me, boy. Remind yourself who it is you're looking after before you really embarrass yourself._

He was so used to it by now, how the words slid through his mind, half pronounced, half just as a sort of knowing. The malice that peeked out at him from so deep inside would scarcely intimidate him after so long with it present.

Gaara pointedly ignored him. The voice, the mind shadow.

_The tea pot your father found me in had more honour than you. Tsk. Watching your own brother with those kind of eyes._ It continued, very knowingly picking a fight. Kankurou closed the door behind him and Gaara heard his soft footsteps fade away on the other side.

"Fuck you." Gaara hissed back at the creature as soon as Kankurou was out of earshot.

Pins and needles trickled down the back of his head. It was like a warning, it was growling.

_What?_

Gaara was tired of him, it, that voice. Lately he had grown rebellious, and in turn received much more frequent fits of headaches. When he was younger he had tried to obey, not think thoughts the thing would comment on, felt so locked and watched. But he was getting tired of all that, he wanted to be his own person, free from all the criticism, just free. He couldn't help it, he had only looked at his brother because it gave him something of a pleasant feeling in his stomach, why would that thing care?

"Fuck. You." He growled a little louder.

A shudder went down his spine, neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was laughing. _Pleased to oblige. My vessel._

Gaara's eyes widened. He barely had time to ask himself what it was planning before he felt his pulse change, his body melt into the armchair. A very pleasant current of shudders rose from his legs, and travelled in waves all over his body. First small, then larger, till soon his vision blurred and he gasped for air soundlessly.

"What are you doing?" He asked inwardly, receiving no answer but more pleasant shivers. Through his blurred vision he saw his sand moving. It seemed to seep in under his clothes, moving over his skin softly, and making the shivers even more intense. Frighteningly intense, he couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

He was already painfully erect, not knowing if it was these shivers that had made it happen or Shukaku that had willed it so. He didn't care, it felt too good for him to care. He could already feel his balls tightening, not really noticing the small smile on his face. This must be what euphoria meant, he thought. It felt so damn good. He half wondered if he was imagining things as the sand slowly began to gently rip his clothes to shreds. The pressure of his pants on his weeping cock was removed in an instant, and he could hear himself moan through the waves of sensations going through his brain. He could feel himself blush as the sand seemed to caress his cock, while some of it was still travelling up and down his chest and sides. He was already dancing on the edge of release when the smooth sand ran down between his legs and pressed against the sensitive spot right under his balls. His back arched, and he could feel his orgasm coming, but the sand tightened around him hard enough to make him whimper. It stopped him from coming, and a few frustrated tears slid across his face as the shivers and sand continued to torture him like this without giving him what he really needed.

"Please..." He thought.

_Please what?_ Shukaku mocked, but Gaara didn't care. May the voice mock him forever, as long as he could have more of this, this ecstasy. There was no room for anything else in his mind.

"Please let me cum." Gaara whispered out loud. Apparently this pleased Shukaku. _Good boy..._ He purred and the sand loosened, followed by Gaara cumming for what felt like minutes.

It had stopped. The room suddenly felt so much colder, so much more solid, and a slight, tingling, rather unpleasant feeling was humming in his skin. He felt alone, which wasn't something new, but he also felt in need of something, something he'd never felt real longing after before. It took him a while to realize it was physical contact.

After a short breather, he picked himself up, and wiped his chest off with the rags that had once been the front portion of his shirt. He kicked off the remains of his pants, and started to gather up the pieces of fabric to dispose of it. He realized his cheeks were wet, and even though he felt no need for crying, there were tears beading at his eyes. He guessed whatever Shukaku had done to his body wasn't natural. He could make his nose start bleeding at will, too, something he had demonstrated for the first time quite recently. That had made Gaara's eyes tear as well, for no reason. Perhaps this was the same. Despite feeling rather weak, Gaara got up, clutching his ripped clothes in his arms and walked towards his room.

In the end he was glad everyone in the house were asleep.


End file.
